Miss Me?
by kuraboeL16
Summary: Koenma accidentally opened a portal that connects to Hunter X Hunter world. Botan together with Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama are to find the item. The item is no other than the golden seal. R
1. Weird Weather

I'll finish this as soon as possible.  
(I disclaim YYH & HXH)  
...n_n...

*_words  
~_thoughts

Weird Weather

*Dingdong*, rang the door bell. Kurama wondered as he stood up from the sofa, ~Who could that be?~  
He welcomed them, *I didn't expect you guys. Huh? Even Hiei is with you.*  
Hiei just smirked and Yusuke asked him, *Haven't you sensed something strange this week?*  
*Yeah, it's kind of something is missing.*, Kuwabara added.  
Kurama chided, *It's only the sun, I supposed.*  
Yusuke murmured, *Oh yeah, we all know it has been raining for a week.*  
Hiei informed him, *Hn, it is the same with Makai.*  
Kurama looked on the 3 of them with confused looks and asked, *Worried?*

Yusuke commanded, *No more question, you will go with us Kurama.*  
He stepped out and asked a question, *Does anyone of you seen Botan? Or when was the latest time you have seen her?*  
He blushed a bit for the accusing looks they are giving him. He gave them a weak smirk and explained, *I sneaked out in Reikai 1 week ago. I supposed to ask her something. I waited but I sensed her not.*  
Yusuke grin and said, *Even me don't sensed her at all. I used to pass by and see her once a week having a window shopping but not this week.*  
Kuwabara smiled evily and asked, *What is that something you'll ask her?*

Hiei interrupted, *Hn, stop such talks. Do you wanted this realm to be filled with water.*  
Kurama took the opportunity, *According to the news, if the rain will last for a month, our country might even be erased from the map.*  
Yusuke pointed the umbrella and said, *You better get that and we will leave.*  
Suddenly a black figured landed from the side of Kuwabara that shocked him.  
Ayame apologized and direct to the point, she said her reason for coming.  
*I'm here to fetch you guys. There's something wrong with the realms. Botan was sent for a mission a week ago. You are going to follow and help her. That's all I can tell you so, let's go.*


	2. Anger

I'll finish this as soon as possible.  
(I disclaim YYH & HXH)  
...n_n...

*_words  
~_thoughts

Anger

They arrived in Reikai. It was also raining.  
Koenma offered them seats, *You might all wanted to sit first. Thank you Ayame. You may all leave us now.* Ayame bowed and left them.  
Yusuke went infront of his desk and asked, *Toddler, why didn't you even told us about this? Why now that the situation is getting serious?* He slammed his both palms on the desk. Kuwabara was making his way beside Yusuke but Hiei made it first.

Hiei said pointing his katana to the neck of Koenma, *Hn, tell us why.*  
Kuwabara lifted him holding tightly on his collar and said furiously, *Haven't you thought of us first before sending her out!*  
From their back, Kurama cleared his throat before speaking up, *I guess Koenma will not able to explain himself if you all guys will not calm down a bit.*  
Yusuke agreed, *Alright! Explain yourself!*  
Kuwabara freed him while Hiei retreated his katana.

Koenma explained, *I sent Botan alone because you were all busy. She visited all of you secretly. I accidentally opened a portal that connects to Hunter  
X Hunter world. And a very important thing slipped from my hand. The portal is so powerful. It magnitizes everything as possible as it can. Since it was a week ago, I'm sending you to follow her and bring back the item together with her.*

Yusuke complained, *Hey! Toddler that's a no good explanation at all why a week should pass first before sending us!*  
Kuwabara added, *Yeah, you even reasoned us out!*  
But Kurama reminded them, *We are all here to help, not to complain.*  
So Koenma assured them, *You will see to understand me upon bringing here back Botan and the item.*  
Yusuke crossed his arms and requested, *Bring us to the portal then.*


	3. Strange Guy

I'll finish this as soon as possible.  
(I disclaim YYH & HXH)  
...n_n...

*_words  
~_thoughts

Botan and Strange Guy

Koenma asked them, *Do you all wanted to see where she arrived?*

Then he added, *She brought a pair earings with a camera but its battery can only last for a 3 days.*

Kurama inquired with his eyebrows twitching, *You mean to say you lost track with her just today.*

Koenma nodded in agreement.

But then, there was Yusuke who demanded, *Enough talking! Show us where Botan was few days ago.*

Koenma hurriedly switched on the button of a silver remote.

Kuwabara asked him, *Why is it silver?*

Koenma answered, *It matches the earings she wears.* The big tv screen started to play.

It reveals different colors that varies from yellow to pink to white to green to blue to black, swirling.

Kurama cleared his throat and stated, *If we're going to watch whole of this piece this might take us 6 days as well.*

Koenma simply pressed another button. The scene before them paused.

He told them, *I've watched this and it took her 5 1/2 days traveling.*

Yusuke bent his head and claimed, *You mean to say, she have just arrived yesterday?*

Koenma nodded as he pressed different buttons.

¤PLAY¤NEXT2,3,4,5,6¤FF¤PLAY¤

Everyone thought (except Hiei with 'hn'), ~Well at least, she is not wandering in that dimension for a week. But where did she might slept last night?~

The screen shed abruptly the ground.

*Ouch! That was not a good welcome here. I better stand up before catching anyone's attention.*

It was evening and city lights can be seen anywhere. Stopping in front of a coffee shop, there was it written: Yorknew City's Coffee for All Seasons. Suddenly, beep sounded ascendingly. It was her watch but actually it was a radar. She pressed button to silence it.

*Great!*

The guys watched attentively. Yusuke didn't familiarize himself with the place because Kurama will.

~She was running. Oh! Clumsy as ever: bump unto someone with emerald eyes. Wait, emerald eyes?~

Kurama, knowing they'll react murmured, *Well, I'm not the only one who own that eyes.*

They can't see his face for Botan bowed down her head in embarassment. All they can see was the floor.

Then someone called, *There you are! We better go or else your plan may not go as it supposed to be.*

The next thing that the guys saw was darkness. She hid herself in a near by corner.

*Yeah, you're right. Lack of time can complicate my plan. Where's the lad...?*

*I beg your pardon. Whom are you looking for? Or did you already take someone for a date and lost her on the crowd?*

*Nothing! Stop teasing me. By the way, how are the two?*

*They are waiting for us.*

The screen revealed dim light to bright city lights with a crowd of weird persons wearing no standardize clothes.  
They seem to wear anything they would just like and most of them were in different fighting suit. She stepped out from the dark corner and began walking.

Koenma held the remote again and click ¤FF¤PLAY¤.

~Gutters on the wall; used if necessary as a fire exit? What will she be doing...? Hoah! She was climbing.~

Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara frowned at the scene as well as Koenma although he had watched it. It was like watching for the first time. Hiei has no reaction at all.

She was climbing the 25th floor and now on the roof deck. She hid herself in one of the weird air ship.

They saw weird air ships that resembles to combination of aeroplane and helicopter.


	4. Hidden Kindness

Hidden Kindness

The man who looks like a clown left and there she saw the Golden Seal radar is moving west which then means that the clown has what she came for.

*You may want to come out Miss.*

That gentle voice interrupted her reverie. She slowly peek if she is really that screwed. Blinking in surprise, yes the man whom she assumed that pulled her out of her reverie is standing infront of her.

~Am I that senseless? How come I didn't...~

The man cleared his throat and spoke in a polite manner, *It seems that you're new here.*

She can only nod in agreement and decided to feel care free before the man.

*Hai! I am Botan.

She muttered with perky attitude.

He turned away from her and introduced himself.

*Just call me Ruu. You may want to stay with me for the night? It's not a bad offer for an astray cat.*  
He turned to face her with such a smile that any woman would swoon but she is not just any woman so she did not. Besides, she get used to seeing HANDSOME men. But his smile was enough to betray herself. She nodded and blushed without realizing.

He find her amusing so he teased her, *Since the astrayed cat have agreed. You might want to follow me instead of just standing there stunned quite blushing. Let's go.*  
His bruised face didn't pass unnoticed to her.

~Now, I have an idea in repaying his kindness. Just like Yusuke, always getting bruised. When will they go after me here? Kuwabara... Yusuke... Hiei, not that much will he care to... Kurama, yes! His brain will be a great use.~

*Botan, let's go!*  
She heard him and so she ran after him to catch up with him as well.

The Reikai Tantei are attentively watching the scene. They were upset at her decision but Koenma were able to brought out the positive side of it.

Koenma told them proudly, *Trust me! She has a good idea! Either him or the clown like has the Golden Seal that's why she decided to go with him.*

He looked over from Yusuke and something with a pissed off face is in him then to Kuwabara, who's eyebrows were twitching then to Hiei, who has the look, *who cares with her?* then to Kurama who has his eyes shut.

Yusuke could not hold his outburst anymore.

He thought of it first, ~Could I? Nope! Botan need us. I should...~

*Just watching her here will do nothing! Now! Lead us to the portal! You could care less but we, we couldn't!*

That mad outburst pulled him out of his reverie and decided to claim what is his.

He argued, *That was me who supposed to burst like that Kuwabara! I WAS SUPPOSE TO SAY THOSE WORDS TO THE BRAT'S FACE!*

And the argument began. Koenma decided not to intervene. He will just have to wait until it is over and he will lead them to the portal. They didn't notice, except for Hiei that Kurama is loosing his patience.

*Stop arguing! This will just eat up our time unless you would still want to continue, Hiei and I will go on ourselves. Mind showing us the portal?*

The first sentence of Kurama is enough for them to stop dead on their tracks.


End file.
